The Secret
by NeonZap
Summary: When the ninja out about, Jay's unknown sister things take a turn for the worst. This is dedicated to missbone6! I do not own Serena she belongs to missbone6!
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of my blaring alarm, I sprung from my bed all caught up in the noise, but in that instant that I was sitting on my bed in my undies, I heard my name being called, "Jay! Someone is hear to see you!" Said the what seeming like familiar voice of my colleague, Lloyd.

I arose as quick as a whip, fumbled through my dresser and managed to put on, a blue T-Shirt, grey sweat pants, and white socks.

I fumbled with my hair: please note this was all in about three seconds!

I almost tripped down the stairs as (in what seemed like a decade) I finally made it to the door.

Lloyd smiled, "She's kinda cute..." He whispered.

I looked at him shocked 'A cute girl has come to see me?' I thought,

I shuffled around for a while then finally opened the door, "Hi, can I help y-"

I couldn't believe my eyes, don't think it was because I thought she was cute... though she always has been, wait did I just tell you that? Well I better spill the beans, the girl at the doors name is, Serena Maria Alia Gwendolyn Blair... but Blair isn't her last name, its Walker... yeah she's my sister: younger sister!

She was always the pretty one, and for some reason she has wwwaaaaayyyy more middle names than I do!

I stood sorta shocked as I looked at her, nothing had really changed, well I guess a little, she has always had dark brown hair, but the red highlights and gold lowlights are new... her hair has always gone 1/4 of the way down her back, and it was tied into a braid.

She has always had magical emerald green eyes with hints of diamond blue and deep brown, her smile has always been pearl white, her lips were like roses, and her cheeks lightly dusted in freckles (hers were less pronounced then mine, I was called 'Spotty' in grade school: not something I'm proud of...)

She has only grown an inch or two but she has always been short, she looked to be about 4½ft tall. (I said short!)

She was wearing a yellow T-shirt, dark skinny jeans with bleach spots and yellow leather flats.

The sun shined on her yellow shirt, and her face was almost glowing she looked at me kinda half guilty, her eyebrows twisted into concern but she put on a smile, her eyes were warm and inviting.

I stood in shock as I managed to say "H-hi..." I can't say I wasn't struck by her beauty.

"Hey." She said softly I could tell we both were trying to hide the fact we are siblings, it was hard though, considering we looked alike in some ways, then again I am only 1½ years older.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as she pulled me outside and shut the door, I heard Kai say "Huh?" She looked at me concerned as we stood on the concrete step in from of our deep red door, we lived in what Kai would call 'Suburbia' it always made Lloyd laugh.

She glared at me but then smiled warmly, "W-wow..." she said quietly.

"W-what? I said call concerned that she was making fun of me sweat pants, "I didn't know it was you! Other wise I would have worn something better!" I was all caught up in the way in was dress.

She laughed and grabbed the collar of my shirt, "No! What I meant was..." she let go and looked down... "We- You... have grown up a lot." She said not lifting her head.

I rubbed the back of my neck with my left hand, "I-I guess so..." we stood in silence for seemed to be eternity before finally she laughed.

"It's a compliment! You've matured, with appearance and personality... I missed you Big Brother..." She said with tears in her eyes.

I got uncomfortable... and sweaty but don't tell Serena! Ever since we grew up and we both moved out we really never stayed in touch, for a while she called me but then after a while, they stopped: the calls that is and emails and letters... unexpectedly.

We were the closest two kids could be up until I graduated from High School, then last time I saw her was when I graduated Collage (Yes I did graduate and no, I took online collage I never would have had time to actually go, I mean come on I'm a ninja!)

After my Collage Graduation Party, she called, emailed, sent letters... but after about two or three months it all stopped, I didn't stop until two months after that because she never answer, then I started calling my parents more, I thought they might know, but they said she did the same to them, we were all worried and this was three years ago... yeah, for three years Serena Walker didn't exist, well at least for us.

My parents were so worried, so was I, so yeah my toward Serena were kinda anger, relief, and happiness above all else.

I put on my angry face now that the ninja were out of hearing rang, and sight.

Her face became worried, as if she had no idea why I was mad...

"Well I-" I didn't really know what to say, I mean on one hand I wanted to do my while ranting thing until I sweated blood, and on the other hand, I wanted to kiss her all over... but I was leaning towards the first hand...

My face became stern and mad, I guess... "Serena! You expect me to love you and stuff after you practically gave me, mom, and dad mental heart attacks!? I don't think so! You always were so wild! I mean- w-what I mean is... I-" My heart was beating one thousand miles per hour, I had to do therapy for five years, because I always got super nervous and panicked, one time I had to get surgery because I was born with bad knees or something... anyway I had to have surgery when I was 10 and I was so scared I also had to stay in the hospital because I began hyperventilate, and my eyes glazed over, until Serena held my hand then I made it through without anymore panic attacks.

Panic attacks happened about 5 times a week for me for five years my parents were constantly driving me to children's hospital, Serena always was so calm and mature about it, she always cradled my head in her arms as I spread across the back seat and began to hyperventilate and freak out, I would always see thing during my attacks so I would say things, sometimes shout them, and she would always shush me and say that there was nothing there.

I was trying not to do that now, I have had three small panic attacks, and one HUGE one while while with the ninja, but they don't know about it some how I was able to hide it all this time, they just think I'm weird... in fact they really don't know much about my past life except that I kissed my pillow until I was 11, reason I did it was because of my panic attacks... weird right?

I breathed slowing like they used to tell me when I went through therapy, Serena knew right away that I was doing it, her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! You still have panic attacks!?" She wasn't being mean she ment it, she grabbed my shoulder and with unconcerned eyes she helped me calm down, though I just hid it, inside I still wanted to hyperventilate...

I looked at her, kinda ashamed, there was no reason I should be, I just was feeling guilty, my parents thought I had gotten over it when my therapy ended when I was 12, it didn't it just became less... bad, I still have minor ones, now that I blew it with Serena, she is the only one that knows, if I ever told the guys, even about when I was little and I had them, they would most likely at the least baby, at the worst kick me off the team cause I was unstable in combat, it was my secret.

Serena knew that when I looked down that ment yes, she look like she had been hit with a 500mph baseball of fear. "Don't say anything! Mom and dad don't know and the my friends never even knew this ever happened!" I started crying, and my sister wrapped her arms around me holding me and shushing me, yeah when I cry it is like water works... when I finally calmed down, she smiled at me.

"Your ok... I still can't believe it though..."

I looked at her and then realized why I was mad, "Don't think this will drag me off topic! Where have you been!? Why did like cut of ALL contact!?" I kinda shouted, I was still panicked.

"I moved back home..." She said smiling.

I stood there shocked, when Serena and I were super little we lived in Minnesota, then when my dad lost his job as an engineer at Honda, so we moved to Ninjago and lived in a trailer, what a life right? "WHAT!? I thought you HATED MINNESOTA?!" I screamed.

Her face became disturbed, "SHHHHHHHH! It's a secret idiot!" She said.

I lowered my voice realizing that I may have given away that I was still panicked, "S-sorry... wait a minute why is it a secret!?" Just about my whole family was surprised when we found out that she became an architect.

"Because... Ok hey! It just is!" She snapped back, I had always been older but she always was like the older sister until 8th grade.

"I'm letting you off like that! Why? I am your brother I have a right to know!" I was starting to get cold after all its about 8:00am by now and I'm in my socks on the cold concrete.

She looked down, and her voice lowered, "I guess you do, but you always thought you had a right to everything..."

I was now angry, I HATE IT when she pulls those little punk blows! She always has done that it has always annoyed me. "I have not! Never!"

She put this smirk on her face then I knew she was kidding, "Oh you were kidding... but! Don't think you have distracted me! I want to know why you moved back home!" I said.

"Does Robby Diaz sound familiar?" She said annoyed.

My expression flattened, "Him..." My and Robby were grade school and high school enemy's he's had a crush on my sister since preschool, I always hated him, he was a jock, he played football in the fall and wrestled in the winter, for a while they dated but I broke that up, on the day of my High School Graduation Party he was there, and he actually hit me when I was getting food, no one was around, I had a panic attack that day... before Robby left that day he glared deep into my eyes, I remember the whole thing: I stood on my tip toes trying to match his height, he glared down upon me smirking the whole time, when he finally said these exact words, 'The day you succeed at anything, I will be right there to take the spot light, remember that, punk.' Then he laughed and got in his red Dodge and drove off, he gave me the scare which made the cut in my eyebrow, ya know where the hair never grew back? Yeah you know. He told me that was a reminder that he will be there at the day I am important... that day will never come...

"Yeah after your graduation we dated again and he said that I shouldn't contact you guys anymore so I didn't... then I moved without telling him so he knows what it feels like. It felt like you guys were dead! I'm taking a business trip here so I wanted to know if I could stay in your room?" She smiled.

She has always been independent and it's hard to say no to her, "Fine by me, but how are we gonna present you to the guys?" I asked I knew she wanted it to be a secret too.

"I can be your cousin? Friend from high school?" She suggested.

"Lets go with cousin..m Nya would kill me if she thought I was cheating on her..." I blurted out.

She looked at me confused, "Wait, wait, wait... you have a GIRLFRIEND?!" She said laughing really loud.

"Shhhhhh! Can it will ya? Yes of course have a girlfriend! Her name is Nya..." I answered her not real question.

"Uh-huh... and how long have you and this 'Nya' been dating?" She made Nya's name sound really ridicules.

"First of all its Nya not Nya, and about a 1½ years... because you have the right to know!" I teased, I knew this would tick her off.

"You little punk!" She began hitting me, which didn't really hurt, I've felt worse.

"Hey, Serena will you get that fly off me? It tickles..." I teased again, she knew I was talking about her punches.

"You little!" She started hitting me again and I just laughed.

By now my panic attack had stopped I was laughing go hard to think about it, so was she. She had eventually stopped, "Come on you gotta meet the guys!" I said playfully, she knew I was a ninja when she first cut off contact I had just met Kai, ya know those times.

I looked at her and smiled as I opened the door, this could easily be the worst or the best week of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally! What took you so long?" Kai said sarcastically, I huffed, he (Kai) was sitting on the end of our couch, Lloyd was sitting on the other end, on the arm rest, Zane was sitting more next to, Kai and, Cole was sitting in the middle with his arms across the top of the couch.

"Uh..." I said in illusion, "Guys this is my cousin, Serena!" She stepped out from behind me, I find it hard to lie so that, wasn't easy... at all!

Serena waved as I caught Kai raising his eye's brows at Serena, "Hello!" Zane said in his little Zanie voice.

"Yo waz up?" Cole said trying to act cool.

"Hi!" Lloyd said scarfing the last of his Skittles down.

"Hi there!" Nya smiled.

Kai was last... of course, he sat in silence and looked at her, his eyes examining her thoroughly, "Sup." He said titling his head in the 'sup' position.

She smiled warmly at them all which some how made them all smile back, all but Kai... he smirked in a flirty way. "Is it ok if she stays in my room for the week? She is here on business..." I said looking at Cole for approval.

"Yeah, Jay sure! We need another girl around here!" He said smiling.

"Yeah we do!" Kai declared, Lloyd laughed a little.

"Heh heh heh..." I laugh awkwardly, I looked over at my sister who was smiling warmly trying not to make Kai's remark a BIG deal.

There was silence for a while, I looked at the clock, '11:30' "Whelp! I better get changed! Come on Serena!" I said grabbing he shoulder dragging her upstairs.

Once we finally made it to my room I began taking my sweatpants off in replace for my blue jeans, on which I pulled from the bottom drawer of my dresser, "Who's the weanie?" My sister saud obviously referring to, Kai.

I laughed as I pulled up my pants and fastened my belt on the 3rd hole, "That's Kai, I told you that!" I teased.

She sat in thought as the 'gears' in her head must have been turning, "Huh... I don't remember that..." I laughed and gave her a playful shove, she shoved back making me crash into my dresser, and cutting my arm on something.

"Ow!" I screeched, my sister grabbed me, and twisted me in a painful direction in search for my wound, I felt her stop at she sat in silence.

"You baby! I barely see anything!" She grumbled, I was mad... that hurt like you-know-what!

"Dang it, Serena!" I said punching her in the arm.

"Ow! Oh help me I am, Jay the big baby!" She mocked, I shoved her and she sat on my chest, "Ah ha! Who's winning now!?" She grinned, I was on my back with her on top, her arms were crossed, as she sat on me like I was gold.

"Get off..." I said shoving her off, she sprung to her feet and put me in a Head-lock, I squeaked out, and darted behind her using my lightning speed, she sat confused for a second, then turned around to find me behind her l, she laughed playfully, and jumped on my back.

"Na na na na na!" She taunted, then she reached down placing her hand on my stomach... oh no she is gonna...

"Tickle me!" I shouted, trying not to laugh, I hit the ground with a thud and I tried to get up, "Sssstop!" I squealed, trying to grab her hand.

"Baby!" She shouted, "Be a man!" She said in her man imitation, she tickled me and I couldn't help squealing more

"I-I can't be a MAN!" I said in between laughs, she finally stopped and I was in tears, "You are SO getting it!" I said chasing her.

She darted out of my room, and almost tripped down the stairs, I followed her all the way to the living room, I tackled her tickling her, she laughed out loud, I felt someone jump on me, then another, then another, and then another... "Help! I'm being crushed!" I shouted, I stopped ticking, Serena, and focused on getting this 'Dog Pile' off me.

"Weee!" Lloyd said gleefully, as I heard Cole laugh, Zane just sat on the couch smiling at everyone's game.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" Kai declared, he darted over to, Lloyd by the time I got up, Lloyd was shouting for mercy, Kai wouldn't give it...

Cole ran over to, Serena she choked with laughter as I went over to, Nya making her laugh as well...

"Cut it out, Jay!" She screamed as she ran to the kitchen, I followed her leaving the others in the living room, as I went over to her, I placed my hands on her curves, she grabbed my hand in surprise, I inched my other hand down below, and got closer to her, pressing my body against hers, she put her hand on my chest and looked anonymously into my eye's, I put on a naughty smile and pressed my lips against hers, they were warm and soft, I enjoyed my self as I continued my joyful pleasure, I closed my eyes and heard Nya let out a groan, I felt her run her fingers through my hair, Kai would be so ticked if he saw this! I released and looked into her eyes, they opened slowing, she looked at me in shock but I could tell she enjoyed it, "I'm speechless..." She said softly.

"Are you?" I said, leaning into her once more, pressing my lips against hers again, this time, she pulled me closer as we both enjoyed a sweet long kiss, I normally only see such things in movies and most call it "Sucking Face" but now that I am doing it... I call it amazing, she placed her one hand on my chest and the other on my head, she sprung on her tip toes trying to get more...

I placed my hands on her waist, we both released, and she let out a smile, so did I... next she surprised me by kissing me again, pulling each other close, we couldn't get enough, "Jay! Jay where are you?!" I heard, Serena shout we quickly let go of each other, as, Serena stood in the door way, "Everything ok?"

We both tried to act natural, "N-nothing! I-I mean yeah..." I said kind of confused.

"O-ok?" Serena said slowly as she ran out of the room, "Guys wait up!" I heard her yell.

Nya looked at me, and I smiled, "Ummm... S-sorry about that..." I said, but seriously what am I apologizing for?

She leaned into me, "I love you, Jay..." I stood in surprise as she kissed me quickly.

"I-... Love you too..." I said, she smiled happily.


End file.
